La magia no existe
by El Castillo de Peeves
Summary: ¿que haríamos si viviéramos rodeados de magia constantemente y que fuéramos una preadolescente rebelde que no quiere saber nada de normas, de magia ni nada de ese mundo?. Que queremos vivir en el mundo llamado MUGGLE, sin tener que ir a un colegio en el que no vas a encajar, que vas a sentirte un bicho raro y que te van a separar de los que si, consideras tus amigos...


**CAPITULO 1: LA MAGIA NO EXISTE**

Soy Aria Callen Agramonte, vivo en Londres aunque mi padre es norteamericano y mi madre española.

Tengo 10 años y dentro de nada cumpliré mis temidos 11 años. Porque digo temidos, porque mi madre es bruja y mi padre muggle, aunque mis padres sean de diferente nacionalidad, son ciudadanos ingleses y yo nacida aquí lo soy de nacimiento; por lo tanto dentro de nada, recibiré una carta que cambiara el rumbo de toda mi vida.

Mi madre Lina Agramonte, es bruja desde nacimiento, su madre lo era, digamos que las mujeres de mi familia materna lo son todas y han recibido la correspondiente educación mágica para potenciar, camuflar y controlar sus poderes. Cada una de las mujeres de mi familia materna tiene un don. Mi madre usa mucho el don de la adivinación y siempre anda, de arriba para abajo de la casa con libros y cosas volando alrededor de ella. Mi padre Gerome Callen, es muggle americano, pero al enamorarse de mi madre y ella al trabajar aquí en Londres en una librería propia decidieron que se trasladaba con ella. Adoptando así la nacionalidad inglesa.

No sé porque ley estúpida al yo ser por nacimiento inglesa tengo derecho a acudir a un tal colegio de magia y hechicería, llamado Hogwarts.

Desde siempre mi madre y mi padre no han ocultado lo que soy ni lo que es mi madre, pero siempre han querido que durante mis primeros 10 años de vida, llevara una vida normal o muggle, con colegios muggles, amigos, etc. Pero conforme se acerca la fecha de mi cumpleaños se han puesto bastante tajantes.

En una de las conversaciones que escucho a escondidas, aunque sé que mis padres notan mi presencia (soy muy mala escondiéndome) les escuche hablar sobre mi futuro, me quede con estas frases de mi madre: "va a recibir la carta Gerome y tendrá que ir", "muchas veces veo cosas en ella y tu también que no son muggles, tiene que ir a un sitio donde le enseñen, yo me quedo corta en conocimientos y en habilidades, no puedo darle clases de magia y hechicería en casa, mientras va a una escuela muggle y un día que haga estallar una mesa o una puerta, ¡a ver como lo explicamos!".

Mis padres me quieren, pero no se ponen en mi posición, yo ya tengo amigos, tengo un colegio, tengo una vida aquí y que me cambien de lugar y gente, me descoloca y me hace esconderme, irme a mi "baticueva" y no salir. No quiero ir a Hogwarts, no creo en la magia, ¡me niego a ser una bruja!

Una mañana del 7 de Julio, me desperté como siempre, con un rayito de luz de sol entrando por un hueco de mis persianas. Me desperece y baje, lo primero que vi fue a mi madre,

\- "que raro pensé, no hay nada volando sobre su cabeza". "¡Buenos días mama!, ¿ que hay de desayuno?".

\- Crepes Ari, un buen zumo de naranja y un rico té o sino tienes fresones, he ido a la tienda a comprarlos expresamente para que pudieras disfrutarlos- dice mi madre con voz casi entrecortada.

-¿Mama que pasa?, ¿donde está papa?- me extrañaba no verlo.

\- Ha ido a unos recados, ahora volverá, no te preocupes, la cumpleañera tiene que estar tranquila y relajada- dice mi madre.

\- Se me había olvidado, era mi cumple- dije para mis adentros. Se me cayo parte del mundo encima.

-¡Abrazo de buenas vibras!- mi madre me dio tal abrazo que casi me deja sin respiración.

Oí el portazo de la puerta era mi padre con muchas bolsas y una caja que debía contener mi tarta de cumpleaños.

Otro abrazo que me dejo sin respiración casi.

\- Ábrelos, a estas horas ya habías nacido Ari- dice mi padre- así que te corresponde abrirlos antes de la tarta.

Mi madre me miro y me dio su consentimiento, de hecho dijo: "sino los empiezas a abrir, con lo ansias que soy yo, empiezo por ti"

Empece a abrirlos, ningún era "raro", una mochila nueva, que la vieja estaba para el arrastre, un estuche nuevo también, muchas camisetas, las que habíamos estado mirando mi madre y yo. De forma secreta, les debió de hacer fotos con el móvil y bombardear a mi padre con ellas, jajajaja, típico de ella. Para ser una bruja, se desenvolvía perfectamente con los objetos muggles. Había mas cosas y estas ya eran un poco mas raras, plumas y recargas de plumas, papel de papiro y un cuaderno (realmente no era raro).

Mi madre me puso la mano en el hombro y me dijo:" mira cielo, sé que va a ser un cambio enorme para ti, por eso queremos que te lleves todo eso (señalando a las camisetas, la mochila, el estuche y el cuaderno) para que cuando quieras te desahogues".

La cara de mi madre era un poema, se fue hacia la encimera y mientras mi padre estaba sentado muy cerca de mi y me puso la mano en la rodilla, me miro como suele hacer siempre con cariño, con esa mirada profunda de ojos azules que tiene que te penetra y sabe lo que estas pensando, mientras que me quedaba absorta mirando a mi padre, mi madre regreso con un sobre en la mano, con sello lacrado ya abierto, a mi nombre.

\- Mama,¿es lo que yo creo que es?

\- Si, Ari, la carta de aceptación en Hogwarts, una lechuza la ha traído hoy.

Empece a sentir rabia, odio, muchos sentimientos negativos, que cuando mi madre y mi padre me abrazaron, parecieron desaparecer.

Ellos también sabían que significaba esa carta, la perdida durante unos meses de su hija única, que adoraban, que enseñaban a cuidar a todos los animales, a respetar todo y que su sueño era ser veterinaria.

Empece a llorar y ellos cada vez me abrazaban mas fuerte, hasta que mi madre me soltó, se puso a mi altura y me miro a los ojos : "tienes que ir Ari,¿te has fijado como los animales se acercan a ti?, eso no es cualquier don, es magia, aunque sé que la rechazas, te entiendo y a tu padre y a mi nos duele tener que separarnos de ti, porque ya no te veremos volver del colegio, ya no te oiremos gritar de alegría, o reír, o cualquier cosa que para nosotros es vital…. Pero tienes que ir, te acompañaremos a la estación, pero antes hay que ir a comprarte el material".

No tenia fuerzas de gritar, enfadarme como muchas veces hacia y largarme de casa durante unas horas, estaba viendo la cara de mis padres, estaban tristes y no podían hacer nada para remediarlo. Era por mi bien.

Mi madre me mando irme a vestir, dijo: "nos vamos a un sitio que veras que chulo es, ¡sube, corre, vamos!.

Subí las escaleras de casa, como si llevara una bola de hierro atada a mi pie derecho. No quería ir a ningún sitio, no me quería marchar… Mientras subía oí un sollozo, era mi madre que estaba llorando porque la separaban de mi, aunque muchas veces, discutiésemos, nos enfadásemos y demás.

Siempre sabia como atraerme, con una buena taza de chocolate caliente con churros, muy típico de España. Hablamos junto a ese plato lleno de churros y esas dos tazas de chocolate caliente y nos reconciliamos. Con mi padre era diferente, me llamaba siempre en el jardín, sentado bajo el gran sauce y sentado en uno de los columpios y allí mirando al infinito me contaba su historia y como conoció a mama. O me dejaba hablar a mi y entonces con gran elocuencia, me desarmaba mis argumentos y se reía y su risa es contagiosa.

Me vestí lo mas lenta posible, pero mi madre entro de pronto. Me dijo: "vas con demasiados colores oscuros, a ti como a mi nos sienta bien el granate, ponte esta camiseta y estos vaqueros, ¡ahhhh y estas zapatillas que te encantan!".

Me las puse y mi madre y yo nos subimos al Mini que teníamos y con el cual viajamos por toda Inglaterra, nos gustaban mucho las excursiones de repente, se metió mi padre y dijo:" a mi no me abandonáis aquí, quiero ver las cosas que son tan "chulas" según tu madre".

Ahí estábamos los 3 yendo por las calles de Londres hasta que llegamos a una calle. Mi madre nos miro a los dos: " aquí estamos".

\- Mama ahí no hay nada- dije yo.

\- Claro que si, lo único que no todos lo pueden ver.

\- Venga vamos peque, arreando que es gerundio. Tu Gerome, quedate aquí, porque no creo que puedas entrar… (le guiño el ojo), pero no te preocupes que te haré un reportaje.

Se dieron un beso y nos marchamos, entramos por no sé donde, yo estaba demasiado abrumada como para darme cuenta por donde iba, solo seguía a mi madre.

Eso si, de repente… vi búhos, lechuzas, animales varios y desperté de mi ensoñación. Era todo una maravilla, mi madre me vio la cara de reojo, y me cogió de la mano diciéndome: " a ver si ahora te vas a perder".

Me guiaba por una tienda y otra y así, una detrás de otra, hasta que salimos otra vez donde mi padre estaba esperándonos. Estaba con los ojos como platos, miro a mi madre y dijo: "¡ALUCINANTE!, ¿tu seguro que no me hechizaste para que me enamorara de ti?"- le dijo, mirándole con sonrisa socarrona.

Mi madre respondiéndole como siempre le dijo: "¡no hacia falta que te hechizara, con los cardos que hay en tu país, no me extraña que te enamoraras de una belleza española como yo!, le guiño el ojo y se dieron otro beso.

Eso es lo que me gustaba de mis padres, aunque se enfadaran siempre sabían salir de los problemas, estaban muy unidos y ahora mas que nunca.

Llego septiembre y yo tenia todo preparado para empezar mi nueva aventura, entre nervios y los de mis padres, la casa estaba patas arriba. Había adoptado a un browtruckle, lo llame Picket, adorable y súper gracioso cuando está solo conmigo, también tengo mogollón de libros interesantes y una varita increíble con algo de unicornio y no sé que mas, sinceramente estaba flipando en colores con tantas cosas.

Mis padres me llevaron en coche a la estación de King Cross, me despedí de mi padre en el anden, ya que el no podía pasar como mi madre y yo, antes de entrar atravesando la pared del anden 9 ¾.

Mi madre tranquila me dijo:"ahora empieza tu aventura, ¡adelante!".

Atravesé el muro y vi a mucha gente, sonó el pito del tren, me despedí de mi madre, ella me dijo:"te mandare lechuzas cada dos por tres y lo sabes", corriendo me metí en uno de los vagones y me puse en la ventana para ver por ultima vez a mi madre...


End file.
